To Return You Have To Leave
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: War has come to Arendelle. Elsa must stand with her men against their enemy but Anna doesn't want her to go. They have to realize something must begin before it can end. AU Elsanna, T to be safe.


**First Frozen fanfiction. AU world where the two are not related as that should be clear in the story. Simple fluffy one-shot with possible OOC. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>To Return You Have To Leave<strong>

Anna was still young compared to many reining monarchs. She hadn't yet fully accepted her place on the throne because to herself she still had to fulfil her role as her ruler's wife. She had yet to bear a child; an heir for her kingdom and now home; Arendelle. Time had passed from the day of her marriage but before the next steps for a child could be made whispers of war came to the royal court and instantly Arendelle answered.

Anna could not comprehend what was to happen, soon messengers were sent out to all allies Arendelle retained since the change in rulers and very few replied. One of them was Corona, Anna's homeland and where she soon ventured to. She took time to reassure her family as much as she possibly could before returning with ships of armed soldiers, resources and supplies ready to take arms against their common foe.

The ship was welcomed into the fjord with a roaring of cheer from the citizens among the port line and waterfront. The banner sailing on the lead ship was that of Arendelle soon followed with that of Corona, letting the people know Her Majesty had returned safely and with much success they knew she would bring. The ship came into port alongside many others that had ventured just as far. The awaiting guard ready to pass their priceless cargo onwards to the safety of the castle and to their waiting monarch.

Anna took her time disembarking from the gallant wooden transport, memorizing the many faces of her people. They crowded the waterfront excitedly upon the sight of the many ships that were building up within the fjord, all of them ready for war. Thoughts raced through her mind of the consequences this war would bring. What if they didn't win? What would happen to the wonderful pure citizens of this kingdom? Would she have to witness the light in their eyes be snuffed out? See their bodies lining the streets lifeless and cold? What would become of her? Or worse…What would become of…

"Your Highness?" The captain spoke softly to rouse her out of her inner turmoil's. "The carriage awaits" She hadn't known the captain of her guard long, but she trusted him to do his job concerning her protection and authority. Silently thanking the captain for waking her from her inner darkness of the moment she nodded her understanding.

"We'll leave then. Please make sure our guests are welcomed and settled properly. I wish to return to the castle at once" After obtaining the captains confirming nod she strides her way along the short wooden walkway up to the paved road and the awaiting royal carriage. Taking her seat and nodding the convoy to continue on while Anna looked out again upon her kingdom. She wished this didn't have to happen. Wished to be able to sail to her homeland and family for a simple visit in peace rather than asking for their many men for the upcoming bloodbath she knew would come with time. Arriving alongside their Princess was the General of the Coronian army Virak; ready to command his troops into battle at the orders of his king. He knew very little about the new Monarch of Arendelle, but they held their youngest Princess' heart and to him that was enough. He would fight to the death.

The ride wasn't long or eventful but soon she arrived back through the castle gates, welcomed by two rows of servants. Her handmaid Gerda was standing at the ready by the steps with a smile. As soon as the door was opened she stepped into a waiting hug from the older woman. Oh how Anna sometimes relied on this woman's calmingly warm hugs. Barely taking a moment more she made her way up the steps at a fast pace.

"My Lady, would you care to rest after your journey?" Gerda had taken Anna's cloak off her as they went on through the grand castles main doors.

"You should know me by now Gerda. I cannot rest until I see…" Anna really didn't know where she was going until she got the confirmed nod of the maid.

"I understand M'lady. I believe the study is the place to look at this time. I will leave you to it" Gerda left the hurrying royal to herself and went to check the royal chambers were prepared. Anna didn't notice the dismissal nor cared in the slightest as her concentration was set on finding that one door. Thankfully in her short time living in this castle she managed to set some rooms into memory, the study, kitchen and bedchamber were high on that list. Not bothering to knock before entering she walked in without introduction; after all she was royalty. She did as she pleased.

There before her sitting behind the rather large dark wooden desk was the love of her life, her reason for living and the most perfect creation to live in her opinion. The seated occupant was about to reply to the intrusion when their eyes connected. With a wave of a hand to dismiss Kai and their talks over navy movements till later Kai nodded and took his leave, closing the doors behind him silently. The moments passed slowly for the two standing there alone. Anna took no care for her lessons, her dignified actions nor anything else concerning how a ruler should act before launching herself into the arms of her lover, her wife and Queen. Elsa of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Elsa on her twenty-first birthday took her parents place as ruler of Arendelle. Born with power over the winter elements she quickly became known as the Snow Queen, cold yet enticingly breath-taking. Her childhood was a secluded one thanks to her father's over protection concerning her being his only heir; however the chances she had to make friends she took with both arms outstretched. The royals of their neighbouring country were lifelong friends of her father and naturally every visit they brought along their children, the elder daughter and heir, Rapunzel and little Anna.<p>

That first meeting between the two began something ever-lasting and grew stronger with every passing season. The monarchs, who didn't want to force their children into anything too soon, allowed chances for them to spend summers and a rare winter together in hopes something would bloom from the bubbly friendship. Their hopes were answered in a very unusual way. On her seventeenth birthday, Princess Anna proclaimed her love for Elsa in front of the court, her parents and many guests. The blonde at the time was shocked, slightly embarrassed at how the girl went about it but she was exceptionally happy to return the proclamation.

The unexpected passing of King Agdar and Queen Idun was a hard time for everyone, Elsa especially. With extreme pressure to take the throne and the emotional outbursts she had with her powers, Elsa made no time towards her love but rather spent every moment she had towards her kingdom and herself to move past the grief. Anna wanted desperately to help her love however upon her parent's pressure and her sister's reassurance; she did nothing. The young Princess did send encouraging letters across the seas in hopes they would help settle the bleeding heart but got no replies.

The royal family was invited to the coronation of the young Queen and to Anna it was like seeing a different person. She had never seen Elsa so serious nor so intimidating before, it almost scared her that the girl she fell in love with was now this stern, serious young woman with her heart set on the future and not on her.

Elsa for her part was happy the transition was smooth for her people; she had given them encouragement that she would do just as well as her parents before her and took Arendelle's best interests to heart. She then could return to her pursuit of her darling Anna and hopefully achieve her hearts goal with the royal permission of course. Their reunion was a little awkward for both sides much to the amusement of others, needless to say Elsa had that little bit of courage to ask the younger girl to a dance. Anna hesitantly accepted and the two seemed to fall back into their own pace before the sorrow began.

Anna was so happy that her love returned to her.

Their time together was always spent just them when within the castle walls but sometimes outside in the city as the new Queen interacted with her subjects they had an escort of guards and servants. Anna's parents were so relieved to see the smiles the two shared between each other, that it was Rapunzel who was the first to notice the building dark cloud coming their way. It went unnoticed at the time during the couples 'secret' engagement party that the Royal couple of Corona were approached by a nobleman.

Elsa was caught up in a few discussions with visiting ambassadors so Anna enjoyed her time with her sister as they discussed wedding plans quietly by the buffet table. The sisters were close enough to hear their parents talk to the tall, handsome fellow but they didn't expect to learn he was a visiting Prince who came to ask them personally for Anna's hand. The King outright refused, saying she was already promised to another but the man seemed to care little. It was only when the Queen herself returned did the Prince realise the situation before she dismissed him from her Kingdom and back to his place beneath his brother's power. Anna would soon learn the name of that man who began the hell of war; Hans of the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p>The two held each other tightly, Anna pressing her face into the slender pale neck of her Queen. Unable to stop grinning silly the two just squeezed tighter.<p>

"My Princess, you return to me" Elsa had forever called her that since childhood and Anna loved it.

"Always. Seeing mother and father was great but I missed you too much. I was worried about all this" they pulled away to look at each other for a moment. "I did bring help from home, father was rather keen to assist but reserved somewhat. I guess he doesn't want his new daughter-in-law to be in a war this early in her rein" Anna tried to give a reassuring smile as she took a moment to look into Elsa's face before once again burying into the pale skin before her. Elsa held eye contact.

"I missed you love. I know this time was a short one but I don't want you to leave my side. Not now at least" Elsa was tracing her hands over the soft features of her love as she gazed into those teal eyes. Anna tilted her head slightly.

"I know you don't Elsa. But this is…I just don't…" she sighed as she gave up trying to explain. A gentle kiss was placed on her head.

"Shh, it's alright my love. I don't want you to worry about anything. You are home, you are safe. That is all that matters to me" Elsa was running her fingers through the younger woman's hair softly in hope to calm her. Anna decided to simply say nothing more. She knew that her wife was worried not over just herself but her kingdom. War was a serious matter and Elsa was still a young Queen, this was her first influential act and her enemy was a force to be reckoned with.

Their moment was ruined by an explosion that echoed through the castle's stone walls. Heavy metal footsteps soon followed as guards were running this way and that trying to figure out the situation. Elsa released her hold to hastily open the doors wondering what just happened, following the swarm of running guards and servants, the Queen made her way out to a high balcony. Looking to the fjord she saw black smoke rising into the sky from a point just beyond the bend inland. Catching a passing guard she sends for her general and commanders ordering a meeting within the war room instantly. She turned in time to see Anna join her outside and gasp at the sight of destruction in the distance.

"Anna! Anna, listen to me. Return to our rooms, stay there. I need to handle this" Elsa heads down the hallway leaving a confused and shocked Anna on the balcony. It wasn't until Gerda found her a little later and lead her away that it final registered in Anna's brain that someone had just attacked them. In broad daylight just outside their fjord, someone had attacked and now fires were burning. Anna hoped for all that was grand in this world that no one was hurt.

* * *

><p>Elsa returned to their rooms later in the evening, her attire was filthy; her hair a mess and she was exhausted. From the beginning of her rein Elsa tended to wear her hand created dress made of the thin shimmering blue ice-like material with snowflakes to decorate. That changed the moment war reached the palace ears. Gone was her glowing attire and in its place a feminine military outfit; thick boots, slimming pants, a plain buttoned shirt with a coat to finish. She had it made in the colours of her Kingdom, the main colour black and green with her attachable purple cape if she so wished.<p>

She discarded her coat onto the nearest seat, knowing by morn it will have been washed and ready for her again. She kicked off her boots after taking a seat and sighed. How she wished it had not come to this. Her mind was too far gone to notice the arrival of another into the room; Anna, who was waiting since Elsa's disappearance walked steadily to her lovers side. Gently placing a hand on a tense shoulder, the response of which Elsa turned to look up at her. The look of concern and worry met that of tiredness and confliction. Elsa shifted herself a little to guide Anna to sit upon her lap, arms circling her waist then resting her head against a firm shoulder. A sigh escaped her again.

"It was a launch attack from a small galley ship. They had destroyed a barn-house near the far beach. No one was injured but the stores held were destroyed and the farmers were in fear of another attack. We managed to capture the small vessel before it caught the tides; the pirates are locked up for now. I'll need to deal with them at first light" Elsa sighed again as she pressed her face into Anna's delicate neck.

Anna held the love of her life tightly, knowing that this was really tearing Elsa apart inside and she could do so little to help. Anna had never seen any side of war. Her father had spoken of past days when he himself had come close to such events but she was never more involved than a history lesson. Anna felt so useless.

The blonde woman knew the inevitable was coming. Upon her return to the castle she was requested by her council for a quick meeting. There, the decision she knew was coming had to finally be made. Lifting her head to looking into the deep beautiful eyes she had gazed into many a time before she took her breath.

"What is it Elsa? You look far too wary. Are you unwell?" concern was laced through Anna's voice.

"Tomorrow…" Anna was still confused.

"What do you mean tomorrow?"

"The Navy has been ready for days, the soldiers anxious and the council has agreed. We leave for battle in the morn" Anna became silent. She didn't know what to say or do.

"But…You can't just leave. The Kingdom needs you here. Your people are still in terror and they are confused about this war. I'm scared about this war! I'm scared about you, for you. You could be hurt or you could never come back…!" she slapped her hands across her mouth, eyes wide and beginning to water. Elsa quickly took action to stop the building waterworks.

"No no no, don't think like that. I must stand with my people, my men and my Kingdom. The Southern lands are forging together to attack us. It all began with that jerk of a Prince but now they are after our waters and trading routes. Without the safe passage our ships will be in danger and our Kingdom will suffer. Immensely" the look in her eyes told Anna the seriousness behind the loss of this war. She didn't want Elsa to leave her side, but she couldn't control everything.

"Dawn tomorrow, the flags fly and I will lead my army to their doorstep. I don't know what the outcome will be Anna. But I promise you now" she took the strawberry blonde's hands in her own "I will do everything I can to come back to you. Back to rule this beautiful country alongside its beautiful Queen…" Anna giggled despite the tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Elsa, you are the Queen. I am but a Princess-Consort" her fear had found its way slowly into her voice.

"You are **my **'Queen', and in my absence you rule. Don't let those old rusted noble men tell you what should and should not be done. I know how much you care for the people. **Our **people. You were born into this role Anna and I have absolute faith and trust in you, no matter what comes…" Anna cut her off before she could finish her words.

"'What comes'…? You're sounding like you believe there is a possibility that you won't come back…You will come back won't you?" her tears were really falling now. Elsa gently whipped them away.

"I will do everything I can to return to you. But war is never as planned. The time it will take to travel the seas and then each day is a risk and every instant will be life or death"

"Then don't make promises to me that you cannot keep!" Anna stood up to walk away from the blonde to the large window. But not even the view of the ever calming North Mountain could restrain her falling tears. Elsa stood from her place; looking torn she only took a few paces closer. Anna took a shaky breath before turning around. Her hands were clasped together tightly and Elsa saw the indents her nails were making upon her skin.

"Anna." Her eyes met those shimmering teal ones "Please…?" The Queen took a hesitant step forwards and with no sign of retreat from her love she soon closed the space to take her tightly within her arms.

"You can't leave me. You can't. I don't know what I will do if…if…" fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. Elsa gently shushed the girl.

"I won't leave you Anna. I took you as my wife because I never want to part from you. Ever. You are mine and I will love you till the day history removes us from the records itself. Never forget that Anna. Besides, I have to return" she smiled a little "I cannot leave you to those whiney old men forever. Not even their Queen can get them to shut themselves up" She got a small snort from Anna, bringing a grin to both their faces. Anna returned the hug fiercely.

"You leave at dawn…be with me tonight" Anna held the blue eyes strongly, pleading silently.

"As you wish, my Princess"

* * *

><p>The sun had yet to rise over the blue waters and already the ships were waiting. Soldiers were at arms, the large resources packed away below decks closely guarded next to the cannons and other weapons of war. The port was sealed off from the population of the city, though many of them were covering every near inch of waterfront they could. Their sons, brothers, uncles, nephews, fathers were leaving them perhaps for the last time. The citizens felt the send off was the least they could give for their risk.<p>

Elsa was standing on the wooden walkway next to her leading ship. At the first light she would signal for the navy to move yet she didn't want to leave her awakening Arendelle nor her precious Anna, who she knew was still asleep within their dark room. She turned her head for one last gaze up to the towering castle; knowing she could make out very little from the distance but she still had to have that one last thought of saying goodbye without tearing herself apart. Abruptly spinning and marching up the plank and onto the ship. With a nod to her captain the plank was raised, the sails released and the ships were away.

Gerda gently racked her knuckles against the wooden door. Turing the handle before stepping into the room, she took a breath.

"Your Highness…She has left…"

"I know Gerda, thank you" standing beside the window with the curtain pushed against her raised hand was Anna. Covering her cooling naked body with only a sheet she watched as the vast fleet left the fjord out into the open seas. She prayed to herself, to her gods and to the blue depth itself that it returns them back alive.

* * *

><p>Elsa flicked her wrist without a second thought, sending the attacking enemy soldier flying off in a blizzard wind. Her mind was calculating her situation very carefully and she had no time for the small lackeys trying their chance with a blade against her flesh. Her goal was those castle walls, the damn bastards thought they could defeat her navy fleet on the waters and when that didn't work they tried to ambush them between the many Isles that made up the Southern Kingdoms. It would have worked too, if not for her family's forces on the beaches. Corona many not be big with their navy power but their soldiers were almost completely made up of bandits and thieves with incredible speed and skills. Those men found no resistance when they infiltrated and sabotage their forces from within.<p>

After months of going Isle by Isle, taking land, forts and even castles that stood in her way; Elsa had become vicious. Gone was her fear of power, the icy wind she made for her ships to sail became the beacon of fear for her enemies. The snow golems she created made the earth tremble beneath the feet of those who dare stand before them. With her creations at the front lines, her men were protected from the onslaught of arrows and fire. Even as she rode forward atop her crystal like armoured snow bear giant she watched as her monsters assaulted the stone walls before them.

For almost two years the Arendelle men held arms against their Southern foes. Through the hard seas and fiery battles they grew stronger by their Queen's vision; their kingdoms peace. They began their battle on the sands of Weselton, raging against the snobbish Duke and his badly placed allegiance. Now they were at the gates to their victory and they would not be sated until justice was done. For almost two years Queen Elsa had led her men and those of her allies further into the Southern territories defeating anyone or thing that stood in their way. Her ships had all but destroyed the port before her creatures stormed into the city clearing the way for her men to charge forward. The enemy were vanishing quickly either falling to the sword or abandoning their positions in favour of living.

The heavy wooden gates were slowly crunching under the collective power of three large snow golems. The following men were shielding themselves from onslaughts of arrows yet cheered on for the creatures to pursue. Over time the weary fighters came to welcome the sight of the snow abominations and now they relied on them. Elsa lifted her gaze to watch as the doors collapse under the sheer power they possessed; with one opening before them her men stormed the castle with gusto swinging their swords and brandishing their shields. She raised her arm, sending her creatures into a chorus of roars as the charge began. Walls were taken, battles ensued and corridor by corridor, room to tower they drove in further. The castle was finally theirs.

* * *

><p>Elsa gracefully strode down the hallway, her boots giving a small echo to the otherwise quiet area. She was alone, her men elsewhere and she had to deal with this alone. Coming to the end she touched the wooden doors with just the tips of her fingers and ice shot out to settle between every crack and crevice the object provided. With a soft puff of air the barrier blasted open to reveal the darkened room and its anxious occupants. A handful of guards charged at her without order, useless in her opinion. With a single step, the floor was covered in ice and soon the guards were overcome by the seemingly living substance. The Queen stepped past her newest ice sculptures to confront her until then faceless enemies. The King was easy to identify with his crown upon his head and his wife being the only female in the room besides herself. Cowering beside him she was too afraid to look at Elsa properly as she hid behind one of her many sons.<p>

The Snow Queen could've laughed at the sight before her but she had a regal appearance to maintain. The Majesty's of the Southern Isles and their twelves sons were frozen before her and she had yet to do any magic.

"Finally all this will come to an end. After what you and your family have done justice is the least you deserve" Elsa spoke coldly to the royal family.

"We deserve? How dare you speak to us in such a way" the King growled like an animal and near looked like one.

"I will speak to you in any way I see fit. You started this war, and now you've lost" she turned her gaze to the youngest in the room. He was trying to appear the smallest and least concern but he knew she had really come for him.

"Be the favouring parents you are and protect his ignorance all you wish. But I will never forget what he has caused us. Using his anger to ploy you all into war and saying it's to 'gain waters', pathetic. No one will ever forget how this kingdom fell because of its own royalty" Elsa for the last time raised her hands, the glow pulsing with her heartbeat ready to strike.

* * *

><p>The sun was halfway across the sky, clouds were far beyond the mountain while the sea was calm and peaceful. Elsa stood at the bow of her vessel revelling in the salty sea air and the every thought of home. The siege ended the day it began; after capturing the family hiding within their guarded study, she made sure they were secured away in the darkest of the ships hulls before giving the cry of victory. Her men cheered her name and as her monsters began to mist into the wind from existence she had but one thought upon her mind; Anna. She left the King, his many sons and the Duke of Weselton to Corona and after she handed a letter to the well battle worn general Virak, Elsa sent them all back to Corona with blessings. She cared little for the outcome especially one bastard of a man but wanted more for the men to return home safely. The Queen was almost willing to conjure a blizzard wind to aid in their journey.<p>

The horizon broke away and the lush greenery of land came into her view; a dazzling smile made its way across her face. The hurried movements from the crew doing work made no impression onto her conscious. She didn't care for the gull cries as they came closer and closer to the port, the two guard towers over-looking the fjord entrance were a beautiful sight to see. A bell tolled from one soon followed by the other as the ships sailed in one by one to the glowing city and its outcry of citizens. The port was crowded, the streets were bustling and noise continued to build every moment. The docking was quick and Elsa forgot all formality as she disembarked to the welcomes of her loving people.

The city celebrated. Colourful streamers were hung between buildings, flowers were decorating near every surface and music was playing from street corners. The townspeople were overjoyed and Elsa stood aside with her guard to watch the many families welcome back their loved ones. The ships managed to dock one after another to unload their cargo and reunite long separated families. The returned monarch did remember that come tomorrow the kingdom would be in mourning for its lost ones but the sight before her really warmed Elsa's heart and she had yet to reunite with her own family. The castle stood strong and intimidating as ever and hidden within was her most precious treasure, the one thing she would give up everything for.

She discarded the formal greeting the council gave upon her entrance in the throne room and with a simple flick she dismissed them. Walking on quickly down the hallway and up one of the many staircases the castle had Elsa felt her heart beat pulse in her ears. The corridor was quiet; she saw none of the numerous servants that worked for the royal estate. Elsa simply assumed they were included in the celebrations pouring into the streets; she chuckled. They deserved such fun. She was brought back when she saw a door open and Gerda emerged into the corridor. She halted instantly; her mother figure had not changed in the time she had spent away. Gerda turned to give a surprised then a relieved expression placing a hand over her heart; the older woman gently shook her head before stepping further from the door and holding her hand in gesture. It was only then that Elsa realised where she had emerged from. Her bed-chambers.

The Queen stepped to the still opened door, hesitant and over-whelmed. Gerda placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and with a short comforting squeeze she left to do some the many other duties she had, knowing she was no longer needed there. Elsa smiled gently before pushing the door open a little more to notify the only other occupant in the room. Such a sight was one to burn itself into memory forever. The curtains were hung aside letting in the bright rays from the sun while there seated in a cushioned chair was her darling wife Anna, looking no older than the day they married. But what really got her attention was what she was holding. Teal eyes lifted to water at the Queen.

"Elsa…You're here…" Anna's voice was shaky at best, her tears breaking away to fall down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm here. I promised you I would…But…" Elsa was frozen in her place just inside the room; unsure what she should do.

"Come…come meet her" Anna smiled down to her cradled arms. Taking a deep breath, the Snow Queen crossed the room to peer down into the small pink bundle of blankets that held a sleeping baby. Her breath was taken from her at the sight of such a beautiful, pure, innocent being.

"Her?" Elsa didn't realise it was her voice that became husky and raw. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Yes Elsa. This is your daughter" she gently brushed a few strands of soft blonde hair atop the child's head.

"Laila" Now Elsa was also crying. She had left her wife, her kingdom for almost two years of a horrendous war and all she had ever wished for was to see Anna's face one last time. Instead she came home to a child. A blessing they were given.

"She's…she's beautiful. Just like her mother" she placed a gloved hand against the fair skin of her lovers face, wiping away the tear marks, only for them to be instantly replaced. "She looks like you too"

"She may look like me now, but she is in every way your daughter" Anna shifted her arms as she felt the girl move. Two shining blue eyes opened to gaze up into those of their maker. She made a gurgling noise followed by waving her little arms out of the blankets confines. The two parents chuckled.

"Yes, she is. My little Princess" Elsa took her glove off to drop on the floor. With a small wave of her fingers a crystal like snowflake twirled before the child. Laila squeaked in joy at the object making her parents smile.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Laila' I chose because it means 'Holy, Blessing'. I thought it was appropriate for the circumstances and there you have it. Before someone goes on about "How two women can have a child" stuff, let me just point out that "Magic" is involved here. Enough said. Hope you liked my first Frozen story. <strong>


End file.
